Trotamundos
by God Dragon of kingdom
Summary: Luego de ser golpeado por su propio gremio Natsu termina en un planeta separado por 3 grandes facciones. Luego de derrotar a un demonio en ese nuevo mundo se ve involucrado en un misterioso torneo establecido por el misterioso ser que se le llama como "ejecutor".
1. chapter 1

_**El**_ ** _Héroe_**

* * *

Luego de la gran guerra mágica Fiore-Alvarez se realizo un acto en la capital de Fiore por tres razones la primera es por la victoria en la guerra, la segunda fue para conmemorar a todos los que murieron valientemente en la guerra y la ultima para felicitar al héroe de la guerra, adema de el acto se realizo el primer festival del héroe que se decidió que se realizara todos los años en esa fecha, tanto al acto como al festival fueron todos los gremios legales de Fiore pero un porque antes de que el acto terminara (para ser exactos cuando se termino la parte de conmemoración y antes de que empezara la parte de el héroe) muchos gremios exceptuando a los que participaron activamente en la guerra (véase Mermaid Hells, Blue Pegasu, Lamia Scale, Saberthoot, el ahora gremio legal Crime Sorcier y Fairy Tail) aunque en el caso de Fairy tail muchos de sus miembros se fueron a la parte del festival quedando solo Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Mirajane, Erza, Wendy, Charles, Evergreen, Juvia, Kana, Romeo, Gildarts, Makarov y por ultimo y mas importante Natsu dragneel héroe de Fiore.

La reina Hisui. E. Fiore mientras preparaba todo su discurso Natsu subía al escenario "que por delante tenia lo que paresia se una estatua cubierta por una manta" -El día de ayer un joven mago de nombre Natsu Dragneel iso frente al emperador enemigo Zeref Dragneel- empezó su discurso la joven reina solo para parar un segundo esperando a que nNatsu se terminara de acomodar a su lado -ese enfrentamiento dio como finalizada la guerra cuando nuestro héroe derroto al terrible mago obscuro, entre todos los escombros de la ciudad el sobrevivió alzándose como el ganador como único sobreviviente con eso todos y cada uno de los guerreros de Alvarez se rindieron- silencio -por eso hoy a Natsu Dragneel le damos una medalla a la valentía y una medalla al honor- le coloco ambas medallas en el silencio de el lugar -pero no solo eso también se le otorga el titulo de mago santo y se le construyo una estatua en su honor- dijo la joven para posterior mente darle la insignia a Natsu y extender sus brazos hacia los espectadores con eso los soldados sacaron la manta que cubría una estatua de oro, en ella se puede ver a Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, a gritar felicitaciones e incluso algunos "Makarov y Gildarts" empezaron a llorar de la felicidad de ver a quien vieron crecer como mago allá logrado tal cosa, pero ellos no fueron los únicos que estaban orgullosos de el avance de el mago todos los maestros de gremio presente "exceptuando Saberthoot y Crime Sorcier" también se sintieron orgulloso de el mago, en el grupo de Crime Sorcier tanto Jerall como Erick esbozaron una sonrisa por como aquel que en su momento los derroto en este momento consiguió lo que el merecía.

Pero mientras todos celebraban a Natsu el no se sentía tan feliz ya que durante su batalla contra su hermano apareció Acnologia pero el no pudo hacer nada Acnologia se fue dejándolo vivo para que sienta la impotencia por no poder hacerle ningún daño.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el festival los miembros de Fairy Tail que no se quedaron para le premiacion de Natsu exceptuando a Laxus se reunieron en una parte apartada de la ciudad para hablar -el es un demonio no puede ser parte del gremio- dijo con enojo el Devil Slayer -es verdad el no debe de ser parte de el gremio si no solo no iso nada en la guerra sino que por lo que se cuando termino la guerra el salio de magnolia que estaba totalmente en ruinas, El la tubo que destruir de seguro- dijo Macao seriamente, todos empezaron a decir sus quejas sobre Natsu -ok entonces esta decidido primero hablamos con el maestro y si no nos lo permite entonces cuando el maestro no este obligaremos a Natsu a dejar Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ **Y fin con esto termina el primer episodio de este fic del que por cierto al momento de publicarlo ya tengo escritos otro episodio mas.**_

 ** _Dato curioso la cantidad de palabras utilizadas fue de 666 sin contar el titulo y esta nota que fueron escritos_** _ **después.**_

 _ **En un futuro Natsu tendrá su propia**_ ** _nobleza._**

 _ **Para que publique el siguiente capitulo existen dos posibilidades que termine el capitulo siguiente a los que tengo escritos o que alguno de ustedes resuelva la siguiente pregunta**_

 _ **Cuando Issei sea asesinado sera revivido por Natsu y no por Rias ¿Como es que Natsu revivió a Issei?**_


	2. foro

les aviso que ise un foro para todas mis historias de fairy tail, entren, si es que quieren participar en el


End file.
